


Extra Credit

by going_going_gone



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/going_going_gone/pseuds/going_going_gone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Harley's lowest lows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Credit

When Harley was in college, life was at an all time high. Now, this wasn’t to say that her childhood was particularly bad, per se- no one ever hit her, for sure, but then, they barely even noticed she was there, so how could they have?

But in college, at Gotham University? Harley  _shined_ , sparkled even. It was easy, considering she was pretty, and blonde, and partial to a drink or two. Harley didn’t go a day without attention, without fawning faux friends, and what’s a girl to do, but bask in the glow? Sure, her grades suffered, but what was the point of having all these friends and never seeing them? She just knew she’d regret it if she spent her whole college career with her nose stuck in a book. 

It was after one of these nights of filled with avid admirers and one too many jello-shots that Professor Boone, a tight-ass, to put it lightly, called Harley back from the door after a rather dull lecture. She was tempted to pretend she hadn’t the old fuddy-duddy, but she knew that her grade in this class was…sub-par, to say the least, and while Mom and Pop were happy to pretend she didn’t exist when she was pumping out solid B’s, she knew that after the third D they’d make good on their promise to  _stop paying_. The thought drove Harley towards his desk. 

"Hiya, Professor!" she exclaimed, voice filled with false pep. She’d start out with a positive attitude. All the self-help books said positive thinking led to positive results. Why not, right?

"Miss Quinzel," Boone, drawled, sounding less than pleased.

"Uh, yes sir?"

"You know, it’s usually traditional to  _hand in_  your assignments, right?” 

"Oh…sir. Professor, I completely forgot. I’m so sorry!"

"Now, now, apologies don’t produce work, Miss Quinzel!" he snapped, rather rudely, Harley thought.

"Could I- or, I mean…sure, might I get an extension?" she asked cautiously. She knew for a fact that Boone had a zero late-work policy.

"You’re aware of my opinion on late-work, Quinzel."

"Professor, I promise, it’ll never happen again," she gushed hopelessly.

"No, I don’t think so." He remained unmoved, even when she let her bottom lip shake oh-so-slightly.  _Damnit!_  That had worked in high-school. Figured that it wouldn’t work now. 

"Please, sir…I…" Coming to a decision, Harley inched forward, shifting her shoulder’s back to properly showcase her chest, already on display thanks to the low cut of her blouse. "I’d do just about  _anything_ ,”  she purred, running a singled manicured nail along his mustard yellow shirtsleeve. 

Professor Boone, legendary hard-ass, flushed, eyes drooping in a tell-tale sign of lust. “Anything?” he grunted.

“ _And everything_ ,” she agreed, taking another step forward. 

After it was done, after sweaty, sticky limbs were hidden behind clothing, Harley felt like crying. She would be late for one of those damn parties, and she couldn’t very well tell her friends she’d been screwing her way towards an extension. She wanted to curse, to scream and kick Professor Boone in the balls. How dare he let her do that? He was supposed to teach her, not  _fuck_  her. She went back to her dorm room, shivering and sick, and didn’t come out until her paper was done. 

**Author's Note:**

> BTW, I do firmly ascribe to the fact that Harley slept her way to her degree. Now, that doesn’t mean she’s stupid. Far from it, I think it takes some keen manipulation skills to get that far, and I also think that if she’d tried harder, Harley would be more than capable of becoming a psychiatrist. But, the only explanation, I think, for how far she fell under The Joker’s spell was that she just wasn’t properly trained, and they let her in with him far too soon. Don’t let the fact that Harley used the tools she had at hand to achieve her dream lessen your respect for her, please!


End file.
